Dual Personality Mafia
| image = File:Dual_personality.gif | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Mewminator and Nana7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players, 18 roles (Large) | startdate = 3.10.13 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = #, player #Vommack #Gnanforu #Auramyna #Curr3nt #Plasmid #Inawordyes #TheMafiaCube #Akaslickster #Brainiac100 #Araver #FatTony #EDM | first = Omega (Curr3nt) | last = Kappa, Chi, Psi (FT, Gnan, Aura) | mvp = Aura | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Mewminator and Nana7 based on Mew's own experimental design It began on March 10, 2013 and ended in a Baddie win in D6 (March 22). Game Mechanics Rules * 12 players, 6 random people will have access to a second role, all will have anon accounts with Greek letter names. * A player who has received a baddie and goodie role will be indy, and will have access to baddie BTSC as the baddie counterpart, therefore, powerplaying is not allowed. There can be up to 2 indies. Their WinCon will be unknown. If there are 2 indies, they will be 2 different factions. When the first counterpart of an indy is killed or lynched, the second counterpart reaches a vulnerable state, in that state, if he is spied or lynched, he is revealed as indy. * There will be a lurking action, Counterpart spy (CP spy for short), i.e. it will be given to a random player every night, it will be used to find out their counterpart, players cannot use this on their BTSC mates. If a BTSC member is given this action he is PM'ed, the player can either PM back or place the action in BTSC, whether that player wants to share the information received is up to him/her. A player cannot use this on a dead player. *OOP: Baddies>Goodies, NK>>Copy and Reflect>Redirect>Block>Trap>Save>Kill. *Kills are blocking. Role Description Baddies (WinCon: Gain majority): #Dean: He thinks he is the king of the mental ward, and the baddies are his subjects, he is very persuasive, and will kill those who stand in his path (Redirect/RID Kill alternating), he can convince a person who would never think of killing to do so (turn action into kill ODTG, cannot be used in conjunction with redirect/RID Kill). #Hardy: Dean's right hand man, will follow him anywhere come hell or high water, and always has an eye on him(Gets a list of all who acted on Dean, if Dean dies, chooses another baddie). #Trish: A woman with extremely wild mood swings, she will do anything she feels like, be it killing, or simply sleeping for the night (Die roll 1-Spy 2-Block 3-Trap 4-Redirect 5-Choose 6-Nothing). #Lonny: A psychotic killer, though, one of his arms was cut off while he was being chased, so his abilities have diminished, he can still beat up one person per night (Block). #Ricky: A computer hacker, who is literally in love with computers, the doctors think they have taken away his laptop, but he keeps his real one well hidden, can hack into the ward's system and broadcast a message, however, he must hide his laptop before someone sees it (Broadcast, limit 200 characters). #Mark: Mr. popular on a whole new level, wherever he is, he only strives to be the most popular guy, if he isn't, he would go as far as to kill his rival, but he remains the most popular in the ward, so his vote counts for more (Vote manip x0, x2, ODTG x3). Baddies will vote for the target and carrier. They can also trade in their NK for a double barrel kill, which, if they can name 2 counterparts, and RID one of them, both will die. If a baddie outs his CP the indy(ies) will be given a double barrel kill usable only against baddies, and the killer will be anonymous. ---- Goodies (WinCon: Take out baddies and indies) #Charlie: A defiant man who doesn't like this world, and wants to change everything, starting with this mental ward, his dedication to this cause is so strong he would shed blood for it(Kill). #Mildred: An information crazed woman who would do anything to find out what she wants, recently stole the keys to the files and records cabinet, and can find out the answer to nearly any question (Yes/No question). #Gill: A little girl who thinks she is a superhero, trying to save everybody, even though she is not strong, her sense of righteousness causes her to save people from deadly situations in the strangest ways (Save). #Criss: The most confusing person you could ever meet, even though he makes no sense, you can't help but to acknowledge the sense in his words and agree with him, as such, he uses this ability to get a person out of a lynch (RID Lynch save). #Marty: Dean's rival, or at least he thinks he is, he came late into the hospital after Dean took control, he wants his position, and is the main reason he joined this uprising, he uses more political ways to convince people, false promises...etc, to change their vote. (Vote redirect) #Dallas: He thinks that the best way to understand someone is to keep mimicking him, so he follows people acting like them and uses their skills against them (Copies a players action and uses it against them). #Cindy: A drug addict, an extreme one at that, steals drugs from the mental ward's cabinet, and has her own hidden stash,she may share some of her drugs, though, only the ones that promote activity (Booster). #Hammond: He seems to be the only sane person in the ward, however, the trigger for his insanity is the sight of blood, he utterly hates it and will kill anyone who sheds it(Avenger with 50% chance of success). #George: Thinks he was sent by the government to spy on people, but ultimately got arrested during one of his attempts, his skills are still useful though (Spy). #Johnny: A person who takes pleasure in beating someone up, anyone he likes, or anyone that angers him (Block). #Noah: An acrobat who simply loves to mess around with others, his dexterity is so astounding that he can appear to be in several places at once, and trying to keep up with him will lead you straight into his trap. (Trap = Block + Save + Silence + unlynchable next day) #Ethan: Has a strange obsession with corpses, has dug up several graves, but hasn't robbed any of them, his obsession has caused him to recognize any corpse regardless of it's condition (Dead RID'er). Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Gnan - Psi - Dean *Aura - Chi + Omicron - Trish + Mark *curr3nt - Alpha + Omega - Lonny + Ricky Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 End of Game Roster #Vommack-Tau - Noah - lynched D5 #Vommack-Lambda - Hardy - lynched D3 #Gnan - Psi - Dean #Aura - Chi - Trish #Aura - Omicron - Mark - lynched D4 #curr3nt - Alpha - Lonny - lynched D2 #curr3nt - Omega - Ricky - lynched D1 #plasmid - Theta - Criss - double barrel killed N5 by Dean #plasmid - Upsilon - Marty - double barrel killed N5 by Dean #Iawy - Beta - Hammond - double barrel killed N2 by Dean and killed by Charlie #Iawy - Iota - Johnny - double barrel killed N2 by Dean #Cube - Eta - Charlie - Killed N4 by Charlie #Cube - Epsilon - Dallas - lynched D6 #Slick - Delta - Gill - killed N3 by Mark #Brainy - Rho - Ethan - Killed N6 by Dean #Araver - Gamma - George - RID Killed N2 by Dean #FT - Kappa - Cindy #EDM - Sigma - Mildred - RID Killed N5 by Dean Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games